The Hunt Begins
by xX GTAshadow Xx
Summary: New hunts, new adventures!
1. Dodongo Hunt

**The Hunt Begins**

_Well, Vaan's hunted everything on the Notice Board and Montblanc's.. list. But what if more, stranger hunts were to open up? Can they handle 'em?_

"But.. we've hunted everything! What else is there to do?" _Penelo asks._

_Montblanc comes running... or flying... or whatever he does._

"Hey, hey! I got some rather peculiar hunts! Wanna see?' _Montblanc announces._

"Sure. Hey, let's try this one!" _Vaan suggests._

"It's _King_ _Dodongo_! And it's petitioner is.. Link! He can be found at... Hyrule Field? Where's this place?" _Montblanc asks._

_They somehow set out for Hyrule Field._

"All right, where's Link?" _Vaan asks._

"...here! I'm right here!" _someone shouts._

"You? You're Link?" _Penelo asks._

"Yeah! Why? Oh! The bill I posted! King Dodongo! It's found in the **Dodongo's Cavern** on **Death Mountain**. I'll come with you!" _Link says._

_Link joins the party as a **Guest**._

"Death Mountain sounds scary!" _Penelo exclaims._

_A Gold Skulltula appears. Link kills it and takes the Medal._

"Gotta collect 'em all!" _he says._

_They reach the Cavern. Inside they defeat Seekers, Redmaws, Keese, Lesser Dodongo's..._

"Ah, the Dodongo's Lair..." _Link says._

**Boss Battle:King Dodongo**

_King Dodongo readies **Fire Breath**._

_Penelo steals **Giant Serpentskin** from **King Dodongo.**_

_Link readies a **Bomb**._

_King Dodongo open up..._

_Link throws the Bomb!_

_King Dodongo is stunned!_

_Vaan, Ashe, and Basch finish it off!_

_**King Dodongo vanquished!**_

"Thanks! Here, take this!" _Link says._

**Dragon in the Dungeon**

**5000 gil, Dodongo (hand-bomb), Tyrant Hide x10**

"Let's go get another hunt!" _Penelo exclaims._

_To Be Continued..._

_**Future Hunts may vary... anything from a Giant Malboro to... the ultimate evil: BARNEY... !!!**_


	2. Seviper Hunt

_Another Hunt Begins..._

"What'll we hunt now!?" _Penelo asks._

"Someone named 'Ash' has posted something."_ Vaan says._

"What? No I didn't!" _Ashe exclaims._

"No, not 'Ashe'. It's just 'Ash'!" _Penelo says._

**Notice Board**

**"I need someone to dispatch the Seviper for me. It's been disrupting my picnics with May. If someone could defeat it, May and I could have another picnic. You'll be well rewarded."**

"Seviper hunt? What's a Seviper?" _Penelo asks._

_They go to the petitioner's location: Pallet Town._

"You guys are here about my bill? Great! The Seviper appears in the fields north of here. It's where May and I like to go, but the Seviper chases us away. Please defeat it. Also, it only appears when you have food. Like a picnic lunch or something." _Ash explains._

_Penelo and Ashe prepare a picnic lunch of chocolate cake, iced tea, and crackers. _

"What? Ash didn't have much in his house!" _Ashe exclaims._

_They go north. Ashe lays of the 'picnic trap'. Sure enough, the Seviper appears. It swallows the entire picnic trap!_

"It seems it's weak to Holy!" _Fran notices._

_Penelo casts Holy._

_Ashe shoots it. Balthier joins in the shooting. Penelo finishes Holy._

_Basch comes and finishes the Seviper off with a mighty blow from the Golden Axe._

_**Seviper vanquished!**_

_They go back to Pallet Town._

"So you've beaten the Seviper. Well, here's your reward as promised." _Ash says._

**Reward: 25000 gil, Ketchum Gun, Thunder Stone.**

"Ketchum Gun?" _Penelo asks._

_Penelo looks it up in the Weapons Guide._

_"Ketchum Gun: fires odd balls that create monsters to fight alongside the wielder."_

"Cool!" _Penelo exclaims._

_**TBC!**_

_**Did Ash and Ashe get confusing?**_

_**Heh heh... fire, fire!**_


	3. Sephiroth Hunt

_Hey, it's another hunt!_

"The board's got another hunt!" _Penelo exclaims._

**Notice Board**

**"Warriors needed to defeat the Sephiroth. It has been terrorizing the Feywood after Behemoth King has been destroyed. Until this fiend is dispatched, no one can enter Giruvegan."**

_They go find the petitioner, Mario, in Lowtown._

"Yeah, my partner, Luigi, has been killed by that thing. It's got a _long_ sword and casts this spell where lots of rocks fall down! Please beat it!" _Mario explains._

_They go to the Feywood. Sephiroth appears where Behemoth King was._

"Ahhh! It's huge! It's got a long sword! It's... wearing a black dress!?" _Penelo exclaims._

"IT'S A ROBE YOU FOOLISH BRAT!!!"_ the monster shouts._

"Ahhh! Don't scream at me!!" _Penelo screams as she readies Scathe._

_Sephiroth readies Meteor. Many rocks fall and knock Penelo out. Ashe revives Penelo. Basch attacks._

"DIE, FOOLISH MORONS!" _the monster yells._

_Penelo throws some hand-bombs._

_Sephiroth puts up a Paling._

_Penelo casts Scathe. Ashe casts Flare. Basch casts Shell, Protect, than Flare._

_The Paling falls._

"What? Already? Man, he sucks!" _Penelo exclaims._

"USELESS PIECE OF SH--.. GRAHH!!" _the Sephiroth roars as Basch and Ashe finish it off._

**Sephiroth vanquished.**

_They go back to Mario._

"Ah, thank you. Luigi has been avenged. Here is your reward." _Mario says._

**Reward: Water Stone, Fire Stone, Kryptonite, 15000 gil.**

_Vaan sells the stones (Water,Fire,Thunder) and Kryptonite and buys the Kryptonite Sword._

_**Continued...**_


	4. Blastin' Some Ballas

_Oh look! Another hunt!_

**"Someone's gotta waste those f--kin' Ballas! They been bustin' and bangin' and dealin'! I need someone to help waste those f--kers!"**

"The petitioner is... someone with an _odd_ way of speaking..." _Ashe comments._

"..it says it's someone named 'Carl'.." _Basch reads._

_They go meet Carl at Grove Street._

"Grove Street... home... at least it was before I f--ked everything up."_ 'Carl' says._

"Hi! You must be Carl!" _Penelo exclaims._

"Yeah, so? How'd ya'll get here?" _Carl asks._

"We came in the Strahl!" _Penelo exclaims, pointing upward to where the Strahl is cloaked. _"Oops, it's cloaked!"

"Did you come about my bill? You gonna help me with the Ballas?" _Carl asks._

"Yeah!" _Penelo replies._

_**The Hunt Begins...**_

_Carl, Penelo, Ashe, and Balthier go into Carl's house and pick up SMG's. They get into Sweet's car and drive to Ballas territory._

"We're gonna do some drive-by!" _Carl says. _

_They waste some Ballas._

"That was too easy! Ashe! Find us some more Ballas so we can cap 'em!" _Carl says._

_They speed around the corner and crush another group of Ballas._

"Sh-t! The car ain't holdin' up too well!" _Carl shouts._ "And we got a f--kin' two star wanted level!"

"What's a 'wanted level'?" _Penelo asks._

"It means the f--kin' cops are after us!!" _Carl shouts. _"Ashe! Find a Pay 'n Spray!"

"What? What is a Pay 'n Spray!?" _Ashe exclaims._

"It's a paint shop! We can lose the heat!" _Carl explains._

_They find the Pay 'n Spray and get a new engine and paint job! Cops stop chasing!_

_**Ballas vanquished!**_

_They return the SMG's to Carl's house. Carl gives them the bounty._

_**23000 gil, Camera, Sniper Rifle.**_

_**Continued...**_

_As the party leaves, Carl can be seen in the background stealing a car..._

_"Gimme this f--kin' car!"_


	5. The Final Hunt

_The Final Hunt..._

"Who said, who said, I can't be Superman..."_ Penelo sings._

"What the.. oh, well... we got one last hunt. It's at the Paramina Rift." _Basch says._

"I say, I say, that I know I can.." _Penelo continues._

"Dude... well, what is it then?"_ Vaan asks._

"Who said, who said, I won't President..." _Penelo continues._

"Uh... it seems Zalera's making zombies. We must destroy them, then subdue Zalera." _Basch explains._

"I say, I say, you ain't seen nothin' yet!" _Penelo sings._

"Yeah? Zalera's a jerk." _Vaan says. _

_They fly to Paramina Rift._

_A huge horde of zombies heads towards them. Kytes and Filo lure them away._

"Who said, who said, I can't be worldwide..." _Filo sings while luring the zombies._

"I say, I say, time is on my side!" _Kytes sings while blasting the zombies with Firaga._

_Basch and Vaan tackle Zalera. Penelo backs them up with Curaga. A whole herd of Basch's Goblins start to beat up some zombies. Ashe throws some bombs, Ashe's group of Lamias fire away at Zalera. Soon enough, Zalera finally goes down._

"WHO SAID!?" _Kytes, Penelo, and Filo all sing together._

_Zalera vanquished. Zalera rejoins. _

"Dude, I gotta lay off the booze..." _Zalera says._

_**The End.**_


End file.
